


【安權】越線

by Jingranforeb



Category: IZONE (Band), 安宥真, 權恩妃
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingranforeb/pseuds/Jingranforeb
Kudos: 5





	【安權】越線

++++++++++++

眼神迷離地看向天花板，感受著身上的人對自己的各種動作，不自覺地發出嬌軟的喘息聲，卻顧忌著聲音傳出房外而緊抿著唇不讓聲音外洩。

愉悅在不停歇的動作下已經來過兩次，壓著的床單已經過於潮濕，然而身上的人卻還是無止盡地用手指在體內來回。

快感又要再一次來臨，挺起腰感受著更深入的動作，只能一手緊抓著床單、一手用力摀住嘴巴克制自己即將脫口而出的呻吟。

無聲的喘氣，努力平息著因為過分的歡愉而亢奮的情緒，生理反應刺激的淚水從眼角落下，卻在下一刻被人輕吻而去。

/

‘叩叩'

「宥真啊～恩妃姐姐在妳房裡嗎？」

敲響房門、用著軟軟的聲調詢問，金珉周的聲量雖然小卻難以忽視。

「......嗯，恩妃姐姐睡著了～」

感受到身上的人憋著氣，裝作鎮定地回覆著門外的人，然而手卻又開始在自己體內胡作非為，此時此刻真的很想一腳把這個人踢開。

「啊？是這樣嗎？那恩妃姐姐起來的話，跟她說我們有叫外賣，起來熱熱就可以吃了～」

「...好～」

聽著門外的金珉周遠去的腳步聲，伸出手抵住正往自己雙腿之間低下的頭。

「...可以了吧？」

平時音調偏高的人，此刻低啞的嗓音透露著慵懶與性感。

/

「還不夠呢...恩妃姐姐...」

握上抵擋自己的纖細手腕，安宥真輕吻上手指，然後將權恩妃的手壓制著，再一次低下頭吻上濕潤的花園，引來低聲的呻吟。

溫熱的柔軟不停地來回探索著洞穴裡的每個角落，有時也會退出洞口用尖端將花蕊一圈又一圈地舔弄著。

跨在肩上的雙腿不自覺地顫抖著，被壓制的手不知何時變成十指相扣。

「...宥..宥真啊...要不行了...」

微弱的泣音傳來，感受到洞穴的緊縮，於是更加用力地進出，手指捏上花蕊搓揉著。

直到身體緊繃，這次安宥真終於願意放過權恩妃，不再挑逗敏感之處。

爬起身將自己埋入權恩妃懷中，感受著側耳的柔軟，聽見仍舊劇烈不已的心跳聲。

十指依然緊扣，空出的手有一下沒一下地梳理著懷中人的長髮，感受到吐出的氣息打在自己的身上。

沒人說話，只剩趨於平穩的呼吸聲散佈在整個房間。

/

兩個人的關係是什麼時候變成這樣的呢？

權恩妃很清楚自己對於安宥真的愛戀是無法明說的，所以一直守著自己的界線，只把兩人的互動劃分在姐姐與妹妹之間。

然而卻因為拿錯酒精飲料喝下，在迷糊的狀態進到安宥真的房裡，脫口說出對小八歲的妹妹的愛。

察覺自己說出了不該說的話後，權恩妃轉身想逃離卻被安宥真壓在門上親吻。

從那一天開始，兩人的關係變得糾纏。

/

即使劃分的在清楚，有些事情，只要越過那條線，就回不去了。

++++++++++++


End file.
